Reunion After 2 12 Years
by Creative WriterXAnimal Lover
Summary: Jude Harrison left for London to persue her music career. Now she had come back to take a break and stay. Maybe for good.  Hi this is my first story please be nice and review. Advice are welcomed. Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Instant Star or its characters. This a re-edited version of my story thanks to some tips from those who reviewed. And also thank you SO MUCH for the reviews and for adding my story to your favorites and/or follow it! I am in the process typing up chapter 2 sorry for taking so long. I have it all written down but I'm a slow typer LOL I should have up soon sorry for the long wait and thanks for being patient.**

Chapter 1

It's been 2 ½ years since Jude Harrison left for London to pursue her music career. She had become insanely popular and successful, her new album**, Another Side of Me **went straight through the roof all over London. And now Jude Harrison was taking a break and was finally returning home, maybe for good.

"Sighs", it has been 2 ½, 2 ½ long years and I was finally going home, I had talked to Sadie over the years and had informed her about me taking a break and coming home. Sadie had been so excited, she shrieked happily and had dropped the phone, and I grinned, imagining her jumping up and down. I had actually seen her about a year ago for her and Kwest's wedding. They suited each other and made a somewhat fabulous yet cute couple, despite the fact that they got went for each other's throat and often bickered when they were still dating. I was really happy for them and at the same time surprised, for I never thought of Sadie to be the settling down kind of type, but I knew they deeply cared and loved each other, I saw it in their eyes at the wedding. Thinking how happy and in love they are, I closed my eyes and thought of Tommy. He was Kwest's best man at the wedding, after all he is Kwest's best friend, I was also the maid of honor, and I supposed it was awkward because we both had a main role/position to play at the wedding and especially since Tommy had brought a date with him, someone I didn't know. It had looked like he had moved on, because they were flirting, holding hands and whispering in each other's ear, I couldn't blame him though. It wasn't like he was going to wait for me forever, but to me Tommy Quincy is and always will be the only man I love. I sighed; I put my hand under my chin and looked out the window.

**Flight Attendant: **

"**Ladies and Gentlemen we are two minutes from landing, so please put on and tighten your seatbelts, put your chair back up, put your bags under the seat and put up and secure trays and have a wonderful afternoon."**

"Finally here…..I guess it's now or never." We had finally landed and since I was in first class thanks to Darius, we got to get off first. I said my thanks to the flight attendants, pilot and co- pilot and headed toward the baggage claim.

"Kwest!" Sadie shouted at her husband, "Get over here, Jude will be here any minute and we haven't even finished decorating yet." I had called Jude almost 20 minutes ago, to tell her that once she got her bags, to come straight to the studio, when actually we, meaning me, Kwest, Darius, Georgia, Ej, Speiderman, the other boys in her band and everyone else are holding a 'Welcome Back' surprise party, I sighed, I even invited Tommy, but I kind of doubt he'll come since he has a girlfriend whose name was Sara…I think.

"Hey sweetie, someone wrapped their arms around my waist, I looked up, and it was Kwest.

"Hey", I smiled at him,

"Okay so basically everything is set up; we just have to put the sign up okay?"

"Okay", Sadie glanced at Kwest's hand and saw it going to her bulging stomach, she was now 7 months pregnant, and just recently, she and Kwest found out that she was having triplets, which would explain why she's been eating so much and that her stomach was so big. Ever since they had found out she was expecting triplets, Kwest had took the overprotective bit to a whole new level.

"Sadie are sure you're going to be okay doing this, you know the doctor said that you should be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy, to avoid complications or the risk of going into labor early.

"I'm fine Kwest, besides this is my baby sister we're talking about"

Kwest sighed, "Okay I understand but take it easy ok"

"Don't worry I will", I Sadie pecked Kwest on the lips. He and I both smiled.

"Sadie, Kwest", someone shouted, it was Speiderman, "Jude's here, she's coming in now",

"Everyone", Sadie shouted, "Jude's coming in, turn off the lights!"

Jude got out of the limo and was walking up the stairs to the door of the studio, (Darius wanted me to take the limo, at first I refused saying a cab would be easier and in some ways cheaper, he refused and before I could talk back, he pointed out how I was a star, and coming back where I had first became famous. And also that if people including my fans recognized me, I would be hounded and followed.) And got her suitcases. Sadie had called me when I was on my way to the baggage claim, telling me that once I got my suitcases to go straight to the studio and here I am. As I walked up the stairs and towards the door, I placed my hand on the door's handle, inhale…exhale, "Here goes nothing", and I opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Instant Star or its characters. I hope the re-edited version of chapter 1 was at least a little bit better. Sorry for taking so long but with sols, exams and etc etc, it's been so busy. Thank you so much for being patient and bearing with me.**

**Chapter 2**

I opened the door, the lights were off.

"Hello"

**SURPRISE!**

Everyone I knew and recognized shouted. I jumped back a little, but had a big smile on my face. Suddenly Sadie walked up to me and gave me a big hug. We stepped back to look at each other and I glanced down and saw Sadie's bulging stomach and was surprised once again.

"Uhhhhh…Sadie…is there something you want to tell me", still looking at her stomach as I said it.

Sadie blushed and grinned shyly, "Well you see, I'm pregnant, 7 months in fact and Kwest and I are expecting triplets!"

I stood there stunned for a minute…. or two and then had a huge smile on my face and pulled her in an in tight hug, careful not to suffocate her and her belly. We pulled apart.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jude was happy for her, but sad she wasn't informed once they had found out.

"Well because, I knew you were busy and I was nervous about how you would react. I kept picking up the phone to call you, but couldn't do it. But once I had found out you were coming back, I decided to surprise you." Sadie grinned, "And the look on your face tells me that I succeeded."

Jude looks at Sadie with disbelief, but soon grinned as well and lightly, very lightly, she punched Sadie on the arm. "I missed you Sadie."

"I missed you too Jude."

The two sisters once again hugged for what seemed like the millionth time, until they heard a voice call their names.

"Coughs-cleared, if you two are done, can we please move on and start the party and actually have some fun without all the tear stained faces and hugs", Speiderman said, close to crying from the moment the sisters shared.

"Yeah let's do it,", Jude cheered, putting her a fist in the air as she said it.

Jude received her welcome backs from everyone else, they partied, talked, danced, ate, drank and Jude sang some of her songs, both old and new.

"Hey Sadie."

"Hmn", she looked up from eating her rather large second piece of chocolate cake, covered in whipped cream, and saw Jude standing besides her. She looked like she wanted to say something, but was hesitant to ask, therefore looking melancholy.

"Well…umm…how's Tommy, is he okay and…..well is he happy…I mean is he happy with Sara?"

At the mention of Sara's name, Tommy's supposed girlfriend, Sadie very nearly choked on a large piece of chocolate cake, she had stuffed into her mouth. "Coughs….coughs…..cough."

Jude started to very lightly pound on her back and then gently rubbing it to get Sadie to stop coughing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jude asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…but Jude how did you know…I mean Tommy is still dating Sara, I mean you only met her once, and it was at my wedding only about a year ago.

Jude could feel that she was frowning, she tried her best to smile, but couldn't make herself to do it. I shrugged.

"I don't know a feeling I guess…well I'm going to go get some more cake, want some?" Jude asked Sadie.

"No I'm good, I still haven't finished anyways and this is my third piece."

"Heh, okay I'll be right back."

"Okay." Sadie said as she sadly watched Jude walked away.

"Hey Sadie" Kwest came from behind her. Looking at his wife's sad face he asked, "What's wrong, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that…Kwest she's still in love with Tommy and she knows he is still together with Sara, yet she tried to shrug it off, like it didn't matter to her, but it does. And you know I think she will always love Tommy, Jude will never love another guy, and at least not the same way or as much as she loves Tommy."

"Sadie I think Jude can take care of herself don't you," Kwest said while looking at Sadie.

"Yes, but she just seems so sad, almost fragile."

"That may be so, but she'll be okay, it's just going to take time," Kwest said, both he and Sadie looking at Jude eating her second piece of cake.

Jude could feel two pairs of eyes watching her. She knew who it was and knew that they were also talking about her. Jude just sighed from the thought of it, then Darius came up to her from behind.

"Why the long sigh?"

"Nothing, I just wish everybody would stop worrying about me, I mean I'm fine….okay I'm fine."

"You know they care about you and just want to make sure that you're okay." Darius said with concern in his eyes.

"Oh not you too," I complained while rolling my eyes.

Darius chuckled. "Hmmn…I'm afraid so. But you know everyone loves and cares about you that they just hate to see you hurt and so sad."

Jude let out a long sigh.

"I know, I know, it's just that I'm fine…..ok…..I'm fine, I know that I'm not over Tommy and might not ever be, but I need to let go, I got to let go of him. I may never love anyone else like the way I love Tommy again. I know that, but I got to try, after all he moved on, has a new girlfriend. He is most definitely over me.


End file.
